1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lever-type connectors, and particularly relates to a locking mechanism of a connector lever which is used for connecting connectors with each other and disconnecting the connected connectors by releasing a lock.
2. Background
FIGS. 4 and 5 show a conventional locking mechanism of a lever-type connector disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 6-119951.
In the lever-type connector, a fitting operation lever 33 is provided pivotally around pivots 32 on a female connector member 30, and driven pins 34 are provided outwardly projecting on opposite sides of a male connector member 31. Cam grooves 35 are formed in the fitting operation lever 33 and a locking engagement portion 37 is provided on an operation portion 36.
A locking projection 37c having a tapered engagement guide surface 37a and an engagement surface 37b is provided on the locking engagement portion 37 so as to project outward therefrom. A locking portion 39 is provided in a recessed portion 38 formed in an outer wall of the male connector member 31. A flexible locking plate 39a is provided to raise the recessed portion 38 of the locking portion 39, and a lock releasing operation portion 39b is formed at the upper end of the flexible locking plate 39a on the rear portion of the male connector member 31. A locking hole 39c is formed in the flexible locking plate 39a and a stopper 39d for prevention of excessive displacement is provided on the rear portion of the flexible locking plate 39c. A pair of reinforcing portions 39e are provided between the flexible locking plate 39a and the lock releasing operation portion 39b (FIG. 5).
A hood portion 40 for receiving the male connector member 31 is formed in the front portion of the female connector member 30. A pair of pin guide grooves 41 for receiving the driven pins 34 are formed in the opposite sides of the hood portion 40. The pin guide grooves 41 commicate with inlet portions 35a of the cam groove 35 of the fitting operation lever 33 when the fitting operation lever 33 is in its not-operated state. A notched portion 42.for the locking engagement portion 37 is formed in the upper side of the hood portion 40. The fitting operation lever 33 is kept in its erected posture in its not-operated state by a plate spring 43.
When the female connector member 30 and the male connector member 31 are to be fitted to each other, the male connector member 31 is pushed into the female connector member 30 so that the driven pins 34 enter from the pin guide grooves 41 into the cam groove 35 respectively, and then the fitting operation lever 33 is turned by the operation portion 36 so that the male connector member 31 is pulled into the hood portion 40 of the female connector member 30 through the cam grooves 35 and driven pins 34. At this time, the locking engagement portion 37 and the locking portion 39 come into engagement with each other so that the female connector member and the male connector member are kept locked together . In this locked state, if the lock releasing operation portion 39b is pressed in the direction of arrow P as shown in FIG. 5, the flexible locking plate 39a is displaced backward to release the engagement between the locking hole 39c and the locking projection 37c to thereby release the lock.